Temptation
by loveableneko
Summary: One of my older Fanfics, anyway Basically a oneshot songfic about Heero and Trowa and what happens one time they were alone with one another.


Temptation Song By Vast Story By Jennifer  
  
Warnings- lemon, 1x3, implied 2+4...that's about it  
  
Now This is my first attempt at a 1x3 fic so please be very gentle...^_^...ok if you like this work I'll write more..ok I'm gonna stop talking now..  
  
gundam and it's boys don't belong to me...also the song Temptation doesn't belong to me either...it belongs to Vast...ok on with the songfic  
  
~~ are lyrics **are thoughts  
  
~I went out in the desert I went searching for the truth I stumbled across you and I know your not the truth~  
  
Heero came up to a house. He had gotten a letter from Trowa saying to meet him here. He walked up slowly to the door. Taking his gun he knocked on the door. There was no answer at first Heero knocked again. This time Heero heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened slowly. Heero put his gun away as he saw the tall pilot long hair falling from his face.  
  
"You're late Heero." Trowa said.  
  
"Sorry, I had a hard time finding the place, you give the worst directions." Heero replied.  
  
"That's no excuse you should know this place well at least I know it." Trowa said, a little angry.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Heero asked  
  
*I don't know if I can go through with this....god why did I let Quatre talk me into this?* Trowa asked himself.  
  
"We'll talk upstairs. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No." Heero said  
  
"Good we'll talk in my room." Trowa said walking up the stairs, Heero following behind him.  
  
Trowa walked till came upon the room that he slept in. Opening the door, and letting Heero in first. Trowa closed the door behind him, he went to the window.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about?" Heero asked again.  
  
~I went in the ocean I went looking for some love all I found is that I found I haven't found enough~  
  
Trowa turned around to face Heero, he smiled at him. Trowa loved it all of Heero. His deep colbat colored eyes, his soft brown hair, the way he smiled, talk and walk. Hell Trowa loved just about everything about Heero.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face or what?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero." Trowa walked to the bed, and sat down next to Heero.  
  
"Trowa, your really acting strange are you sure your ok?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm fine Heero, but thanks for asking." Trowa said smiling.  
  
"So, how was your mission? Did you complete it?" Heero asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes, since my mission was just to keep on eye on a Oz military base I didn't have any trouble at all. How's Duo doing? I haven't heard from him in a long time." Trowa asked.  
  
"Duo, that baka is not back from his mission yet. He should of been back weeks ago. I have no idea where he is. How's Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
"Quatre is sick actually, he got the flu a couple of days ago, his sisters are nursing him back to health. I dropped by yesterday to see how he was doing, he still looked really bad, all the color was gone from his face. I didn't believe it was Quatre at first." Trowa told Heero.  
  
Oh, well the next time you see him, tell him I hope that he feels better soon, and when I see Duo I'll tell him too." Heero said.  
  
"Yeah, Quatre misses him a lot." Trowa said.  
  
"Why....oh yeah I keep forgetting that Quatre and Duo have a thing for each other. Does Quatre know that Duo likes him?" Heero asked.  
  
"I think so, everytime I bring up the subject to Quatre, he tries to change the subject, and he talks about something else, so I'm guessing that Duo still doesn't know yet." Trowa told Heero.  
  
"Ah, I see. Poor Quatre." Heero said smirking.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, just that the last time I talked to Duo he went into about an 2 hour talk just about Quatre. I finally left. I couldn't take it anymore." Heero said.  
  
"Heero." Trowa said.  
  
"What?" Heero replied.  
  
~I stand alone now I stand alone now can't you save me from myself~  
  
*It's now or never* Trowa thought.  
  
Trowa moved closer to Heero. Heero just looked at Trowa funny.  
  
*Trowa what the hell are you doing?* Heero asked himself.  
  
Heero backed up a bit on the bed, Heero felt himself slip. Lucky for Trowa he was quick enough to grab him. Trowa notice how close their faces were. He could feel Heero's warm breath on his face. Trowa swallowed hard. Trying to control his breathing as he moved away from Heero.  
  
*Damn I missed my chance.* Trowa thought.  
  
"Are you ok Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Heero said getting up.  
  
Again Trowa had another chance to make his move. Heero looked up a Trowa. Trowa took Heero by the waist, bending down till again he could feel Heero's breath against his lips. Trowa brushed his lips against Heero's. Heero on the other hand was just in shock, not knowing what the hell had come over Trowa. Trowa gently kissed Heero on the lips. Heero wanted to back away but his body would move, so part of him wanted to stay. Heero started to respond to the kiss. Trowa noticed this, and took his next chance, he ran his tongue along Heero's lips. Heero could feel the wet muscle running along his lips, he didn't know what Trowa wanted. Trowa broke the kiss and whispered into Heero's ear.  
  
"Heero please...let me in."  
  
Trowa kissed Heero again, this time with a little more force. Again he ran his tongue along Heero's lips. This time Heero parted them slightly. Trowa took the chance that he had and slip his tongue into Heero's mouth. Trowa loved it, the warmth of Heero mouth, the way he tasted, it was making him hard, he could feel his cock beginning to stir. Trowa running his tongue along Heero's. Heero being brave began to respond to the kiss. They both realized that they need to breath. Heero broke the kiss breathless and speechless. Trowa only smiled.  
  
~You are my temptation you are my temptation to do what I knew was wrong what I knew was wrong was you~ *repeat*  
  
Heero waited a few more minutes before speaking.  
  
"Umm..what was that for?" Heero asked.  
  
"Can't you understand Heero. I love you." Trowa confessed.  
  
*God it feels good to finally say that.* Trowa said to himself.  
  
Trowa smiled again before kissing Heero softly on the lips. Heero could feel something rubbing against him. His eyes widened as he knew what it was.  
  
*He's getting hard, because of me.* Heero thought.  
  
Heero broke the kiss and looked at Trowa. Slowly a smirked played on his face as he went up to Trowa, taking his hand caressing the bulge that was very visible now. Trowa moan softly into the caress. Trowa bent down , and began to kiss Heero's neck, leaving a wet trail down to his collarbone. Heero moved away from Trowa, making him whimper a little as the soft caressing stopped. Heero moved towards the bed, then waiting for Trowa to come over. Trowa moved over to Heero, lying him down on the bed.  
  
"Is this what you want?" Heero asked.  
  
Trowa nodded his head. Heero smirked again before moving his hands up Trowa's tight turtleneck feeling the soft skin underneath. Heero could feel himself going hard as he helped Trowa remove his turtleneck. Not giving Trowa a chance to make a move on him Heero flipped Trowa over so now that he was ontop. Heero work his tongue down to Trowa's chest. Tasting the salty skin, it wasn't too pleasing, but he didn't care. He roamed around his chest for a bit, before taking one of Trowa's pink nipples into his mouth, sucking for a bit, hearing the soft moaning coming from the other pilot. Trowa ran his hand through Heero's hair, pushing his head down. Heero bit down very gently on Trowa' nub making Trowa moan louder. Heero looked up at Trowa, watching the taller pilot's light panting.  
  
~I stand alone now I stand alone can't you save me from myself oh, please~  
  
Trowa looked up into Heero's eyes.  
  
"Trowa how long have you wanted to do this?" Heero asked.  
  
"I guess for awhile." Trowa said blushing a little.  
  
Heero bent down a captured Trowa's lips, Trowa opening his mouth to let Heero enter. Heero to the invitation and ran his tongue along the taller pilots, the two tongues dancing with one another. Heero feel Trowa's erection pressing into his thigh. He knew that he would have to take care of that soon. He start to move his hand down Trowa's body, stopping at his jeans. Trowa purred as he lifted his hips up, encouraging Heero to remove them. Heero broke the kiss, looking at Trowa as he unbuttoned the jeans. Slowly he removed them, they were so tight against Trowa that it was hard to remove them. He was surprised to find that Trowa didn't have anything underneath, but who could blame him with jeans that tight. Heero looked at Trowa, feeling himself go harder. Heero noticed the difference is clothing, he still had everything on, and Trowa had nothing. Heero removed his tank top and threw it on the floor, but he kept his pants on. Heero started another wet trial of kisses down Trowa's chest. going past his stomach. Trowa whimpered as he knew what was going to happen next. Heero took his hand and began to slowly rub Trowa's cock, playing with the tip, Trowa panting came more quickly as Heero increased his strokes, but suddenly he stopped. Trowa's eyes were still shut, then he gasped as he felt a warm, wet mouth cover his cock,. Heero took the entire length into his mouth, but kept a firm grip on Trowa's hips, to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. Trowa moaning now, thrashing his head from side to side, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Heero sucking harder, he could feel Trowa trembling underneath him. he could tell he was close. Trowa could feel his release coming...he could feel it.  
  
"Ohh..Heero."  
  
Heero mouth was filled with the creamy seed from Trowa, swallowing the velvety liquid. A few drops coming down from his mouth. Heero looked up at Trowa, smiling.  
  
"Trowa, do you have any kind of lubrication?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah it's in my desk." Trowa said pointing to the desk in the corner in the room.  
  
Heero got up from the bed and looked for it, he didn't have much trouble finding it since it was the only thing in his desk. Coming back with the lube, he went back ontop of Trowa, Heero took off his pants and let his neglected erection out.  
  
~they've been killing children and nobody seems to care they've been laughing at my god my god wouldn't dare~  
  
Heero bent down and kissed Trowa, making him relax for what was to come next. flipping the cap off the lube he coated one of his fingers with the cool cream. Slowly he rubbed his finger against Trowa anus, Trowa whimpered into Heero's mouth. Heero entered one finger into Trowa. Letting him adjust to the new feeling. Pushing a little deeper trying to find that spot, he slowly removed his finger and pushed in two, Trowa broke this kiss, and start to pant again.  
  
"Shh, Trowa, I promise to make this a painless as possible." Heero said in a soothing voice.  
  
Heero move the fingers in deeper, feeling that he had prepared Trowa enough, he removed his fingers, taking more of the lube he coated his cock. He felt bad because he knew it would hurt no matter what he did. Heero pushed into Trowa. Trowa felt like screaming out loud..it hurt so much, trying to hold back his tears. Heero felt so bad, he let Trowa adjust to the feeling.  
  
"Heero, I'm ok. You can move." Trowa said  
  
Heero still didn't know if he should or not. Trowa looked into Heero's eyes.  
  
"It's alright Heero." Trowa said.  
  
Heero got the message this time and pulled out, then pushed back in. Trowa still could feel the pain but it started to fade as Heero started to stoke his erection. Heero pushed in deeper, Trowa gasped as Heero had hit a spot that made him feel dizzy, the pleasure was overwelming. Heero began to stroke Trowa cock faster, by now Trowa had forgotten about the pain. Heero could feel the walls around his cock begin to tighten, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Trowa gripped the bed sheets tightly as he came all over himself and Heero.The release of Trowa had caused Trowa's muscles to clamp down on Heero's erection, making it even tighter. Heero felt himself climax and he release his seed into the depths of Trowa. Both boys looked at each other, panting heavily. Heero pulled out of Trowa and got off him.  
  
"You know I still haven't said what I wanted to say earlier on." Heero said smiling.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I love you too." Heero said.  
  
"Thank you Heero." Trowa said.  
  
"No, thank you Trowa." Heero hugged Trowa.  
  
~you are my temptation~ repeat until faded  
  
the end..  
  
hehe so what you you think was it good? 


End file.
